Eden
Eden is SaberX's Haos Volt Elezoid. Information Eden has large tentacles that extend outward, taking hold of her rival and thrashing it to the ground. Her large eye shines red and unleashes a strong energy wave. Personality Eden is a calm and level-headed Bakugan. She is peaceful, and graceful, and has an attack style that surprises opponent's. Through she does not show much mercy against her enemies, she does not treat them any less than she would expect to be treated. History Notable Quotes *"An eye for an eye!" 'Ability Cards' *'Charge Force': Reflects an opponent's ability, with double the effect. *'Power Flux': Adds an additional 300 Gs to Eden. *'Blind Aegis': Nullifies all previously used abilities from either side, and allows Eden to re use all of the abilities that were removed from play. *'Bulwark Eye': If Eden's Gs are lower than her base power level, the opponent cannot activate abilities until Eden is at least 500 Gs over her base. *'Grand Skyfall': Skips the opponent's turn. Eden must subtract 600 Gs to complete this action. *'Holy Execution': If you have more than one opponent on the field, the one with the highest G-Power loses the battle, and the other is paralyzed for the rest of the round. *'Riftwalk': Makes Eden immune to the effects of opponent's previous abilities. *'Safeguard': Prevents Eden's abilities from being countered for two turns. *'Infernal Oceans': If your opponent is Pyrus or Aquos, Eden subtracts 200 Gs for every ability card in play. If your opponent is none of these attributes, the effect is doubled, and Eden gains triple their loss. *'Primal Surge': Subtracts the combined base level of Eden, and an opponent from your opponent, and adds it to Eden. *'Optimal Discharge': Eden can give up any number of Gs she's gained to deal damage to any other Bakugan on the field. *'Parallel Siphon': Eden gains G-Power equal to the number of Gs the opponent has lost so far during this round. *'Trinity Force': If there are three or more Bakugan on the field, transfers half of every Bakugan's current Gs from the opponent to Eden. The effect is doubled for non Haos Bakugan. *'Divine Blessing': The opponent's gate is destroyed, and all Bakugan on the field are returned to their base levels. *'Righteous Fury': For every amount of Gs Eden subtracts from her opponent, she automatically subtracts 500 more. *'Intervention': This ability goes into effect once the opponent has prevented your actions. The last 5 abilities that the opponent used are reflected back at them, with five times the original damage. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Pure Contentment': All negative effects on your Bakugan are removed from play. Your opponent's lose 300 Gs for each effect taken out of battle. *'Garden of Light': Adds an ally Bakugan to the field, and then removed the opponent's Bakugan. The opponent cannot use the Bakugan again for the rest of the round. *'Holy Fervor': Opposing actions cannot do anything except affect G-Power. *'Reckoning': 'Gate Cards' *'Arcadian Judgement': The opponent's Bakugan are reduced to their base levels with all of their ability effects currently removed from play. Also, support pieces cannot enter the battle. All that currently exist are removed. The G-Power lost is subtracted from from the opponent's Bakugan, and their Gs cannot increase higher than that for the rest of the round. *'Overload': If the opponent has 1000 Gs more than Eden, they automatically lose the battle. Trivia *Eden has a positive effect on who ever is around her. Each effect is different for each person. It shows more of their "light" side, than their "darker" side. Gallery Bakugan Dimensions Anime Other Category:Bakugan Category:SaberX Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Protagonists Category:Bakugan Category:SaberX Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Protagonists Category:Minor Bakugan Characters